particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Klavia Okeano
Old wiki Below is the old wiki, it can be used to write the history on this one. Grand Duchy of Keymon From ParticracyWiki Grand Duchy of Keymon National motto: A solvo venalicium est a solvo populus National sport: Horse Racing National animal: Race Horse Official language Undecided Capital Key Mon, Maddog Isthmus Largest City Isthmus Form of Government Constitutional Monarchy Grand Duke Bryce Leigh (Keymon Ruling Party) Director General Thomas Malthus (Orange Coalition) Area 55,200 km2 Province Maddog [[]] [[]] [[]] [[]] Population - Total - Density 566,67210.27 people / km2 Founding date 2103 Currency Keymon Dollar (KED) National anthem O Keymon from shore to shore. Bless all her people and her Lands With our protecting hands. Joy, Peace, Progress and Prosperity; That men should brothers be, make nations see. Land dear and beautiful, Cradle of noble heroes, Ne'er shall invaders Trample thy sandy shores. Its environment is dear to all hearts Its forests and wildlife respected, Oh, never shall its shining fields Be dimmed by tyrants might. Now, with great prosperity rising, Let us hail you, O great land! Our Nation, Keymon, Stands for evermore. Particracy page: 1 The Grand Duchy of Keymon is the smallest and least populated nation on Terra. It is also unique in the sense that it is the only effective duchy in the world and has a unique political system where the Head of State, or the Grand Duke, is a hereditary figure from one of the political parties. Contentshide· 1 History o 1.1 Pre-Keymon o 1.2 Early Years o 1.3 Political History · 2 Political Parties o 2.1 Keymon Ruling Party o 2.2 Ministerial Party o 2.3 National Front o 2.4 Orange Coalition o 2.5 People's Party o 2.6 Red Star Movement · 3 Executive o 3.1 Head of State o 3.2 Cabinet · 4 Legislature · 5 Legislation edit History edit Pre-Keymon Keymon rises out of the sea, ten years prior to it first appearing on the Terran map. After five years, volcanic activity calms down and the island seems stable enough for human habitation. Some initial surveys indicate that the island is actually blessed with a uniquely stable structure, with two main volcanoes having a now (much reduced) constant lava flow heading away towards the sea. Not only this, but the lava itself is pretty much pure iron, with some other rare metalic elements, including some quite large uranium and gold deposits. Away from the 'Double D's' (as they become known as) laval flows, the volvanic ash is very fertile indeed, with good drainage, but a solid foundation so that rivers and suchlike can indeed form, leading to the creation of the Dog River. edit Early Years Shortly after this survey, since no nation has yet claimed the island as it has apeared in what are otherwise international waters, a former martial arts film star (our HoS) leads a group of venture capitalists in claiming the island and name it 'Keymon', after a breed of monkey that was found on the island during the intial survey, that seems to like the fast growing pine-trees that were at the time the only vegitation found on the island. Since then, some tropical forests have started to establish themselves and many new and distinct wildlife appeared. The nation was officially founded in 2103. Anyway, that is a potted history of the island. Initially industry was primarily concerned with exploiting both the very rich mineral deposits, as well as the establishment of some very high-yield plantations, I mean everything does well in volcanic soil. On the higher slopes of the Double D's there are even a few vineyards.... Since then a steel industry was rapidly put in place, with a natural progression towards shipbuilding, leading to Keymon becoming a major maritime country within the space of twenty years of the country coming into existence. Since then, due to its strategic global position, the economy has diversified into general trading activities, but still almost 1/2 of Terra's merchant shipping is registered in Keymon, and the population of the island is made up entirely of immigrants. However the initial colonists are recognisable, in that they all tend to wear martial arts costumes in deference to our HoS, and well most of the intial immigrants came to Keymon to find a place to 'get away from it all' and follow in their heroes footsteps to practice their martial arts in relative tranquility. Of course since then the island has got a bit mroe crowded, so they tend to live in compounds on the upper slopes of the Double D's. However, martial arts are so popular on the island now, that well a kung fu costume has pretty much become the national dress anyway.... edit Political History The Keymon Ruling Party (KRP) was originally the only party found on the island (and continues to hold on to the Head of State position to this day). Around the year 2105, another party, the Manifest Destiny Party (MDP), emerged to challenge the sole ruling party of the country. In the July 2108 general elections, the MDP captured most of the seats in the Legislative Assembly, leaving but a handful of seats to the KRP. One year later, the KRP bounced back and captured all the seats, leaving Keymon's Parliament without an opposition party once more. In June 2110, a year after the KRP return, the MDP fought hard to face the ruling party and offer more choices to the people. The MDP saw itself once again in power and continued to keep it for three years, perhaps the most stable government ever formed in Keymon since its creation. In December 2115, at a time of KRP dominance in the Legislative Assembly, another party emerged and a new era of multi-party politics began to develop in Keymon. With the creation of the Keymon Libertarian Party (KLP), it was now near impossible for a single party to achieve complete dominance of the legislature. The KLP saw a steady growth in support and managed to capture most of the seats for several years. May 2125 came the advent of a new party: The Orange Coalition (OC). Though it changed its name several times throughout its existence, the OC offered what the other parties seemed to have very little interest in: a change in social policies. Successive budgets of Keymon focused on the military and the defence of the country, where, at times, defence took over half of the country's total spending. The OC sought to change that and place more emphasis on Health and Education, and to liberalise the country in its social stances. The party finally won seats by 2129 and had a steady support thereafter. In contrast to the OC, the MDP instead began a steady decline. After years of periodic dominance in the legislature, the party became less active and eventually disbanded in 2140. The government saw the need for more representation in the country and encouraged the formation of more parties. Although there were still three existing parties in the Legislative Asembly, the KLA began to decline. The party enjoyed strong support from the electorate in its final years, but, for reasons not widely known, the party disbanded in 2145. New parties, however, began to form in the span of a few years and offered a wide choice to the people of Keymon. These parties include: the National Front, the Red Star Movement, the Ministerial Party, and the People's Party. These parties, plus the Keymon Ruling Party and the Orange Coalition, now make up the Legislative Assembly of Keymon. At times there seemed to be two different groups in the government: a centre-left coalition (consisting of the OC, RSM, and PP) and a centre-right coalition (made up of the KRP, MP, and NF). Though there seems to be a general idea of how each party would vote on bills, formal alliances between these two groups did not materialize and, on some occasions, parties do not always vote with their traditional allies. In fact, the cabinet often consisted of all the parties, with the important positions filled by the largest parties. edit Political Parties edit Keymon Ruling Party The Keymon Ruling Party is the effective ruling part of Keymon. edit Ministerial Party The Ministerial Party are a heavily war-like organisation. Power, money, fear and war are all main parts of the formula to Ministerial run government, and they are anti-religion to the bone. edit National Front Information not yet available. edit Orange Coalition The Orange Coalition is dedicated to keeping Keymon a neutral state with great moderate and centrist ideals. We will work with the government as long as the economy isn't hurt and the nation's sovereignty not challenged. edit People's Party The People's Party is dedicated to ensuring that all citizens of Keymon have access to adequate schools and healthcare. We are also concerned with protecting the environment and promoting multi-culturalism. edit Red Star Movement The Red Star Movement believes in a socialist democracy and fundamental nationalisation. We admire such legendary individuals as Vladimir Lenin, Leon Trotsky and Che Guevara and follow their teachings. edit Executive edit Head of State Keymon's head of state is Grand Duke Bryce Leigh from the Keymon Ruling Party. He is the hereditary leader of the country and is the only unelected monarch in Terra to come from a specific political party. edit Cabinet The Cabinet of the Grand Duchy of Keymon Office Minister Party Director General (HoG) Thomas Malthus Orange Coalition Foreign Affairs Arnold T Android Keymon Ruling Party Internal Affairs Wayne Kerr Keymon Ruling Party Finance Daniel Allan Red Star Movement Defense Arnold Terra Ministerial Party Justice Dean Mysonogian Ministerial Party Infrastructure Bob T Builder Keymon Ruling Party Health and Social Services Mike Einziger Red Star Movement Education M. Deveci Red Star Movement Science, Technology and Agriculture Robert Langdon Orange Coalition Food and Agriculture Christopher Wallace People's Party Environment and Tourism Minister 13 National Front Trade and Industry Leslie Smith Orange Coalition edit Legislature There are 299 seats in the Legislative Assembly (Keymon's Parliament). Here are the current standings: Parties in the Legislative Assembly of Keymon: Political Party Seats Keymon Ruling Party 95 Orange Coalition 70 Red Star Movement 70 Ministerial Party 62 People's Party 2 National Front 0 To view the election results, click here. Next elections are set to be held in April 2158. edit Legislation To view the laws currently in effect, click here. To view the legislative history of this nation, click here. Retrieved from "http://80.237.164.51/particracy/wiki/index.php/Grand_Duchy_of_Keymon" Categories: Nations